Super Hero
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Rivalshipping Antiguo Egipto/ El Faraón Atem y el Sacerdote Seth comparten mas cosas en común de las que se ven a simple vista. Pero ninguno llego a conocer el alcance de sus sentimientos hasta que decidieron charlar como iguales /Mi versión de como hubiera sido si Atem no hubiese muerto a manos de Necrophades/
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Bienvenidos a otro Rivalshipping del antiguo Egipto. He estado bastante ocupada últimamente así que por eso ando desaparecida. Ahora si no aparecen en los comentarios los seres que me han dado Follow y Fav's en mis anteriores manuscritos no habrá especial de navidad y muchísimo más importante de Halloween y estos incluirán a todos los personajes de la serie.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Contenido sexual. Incesto entre primos, menciones dogmáticas. Esta es mi versión de como hubiera sido la relación entre Atem y Seth de no haber muerto el primero durante la batalla contra Necrophades.**_

 **Súper Hero**

…

 **Antiguo Egipto. Cuatro Años Después del Ascenso al Trono del Faraón: Atem.**

― ¿Reformas civiles su majestad? ― Shimon Muran: Sumo Sacerdote y guardián de la Llave del Milenio, anciano jocoso, bonachón, estricto y fiel consejero de su eminencia el difunto Faraón Aknamkanom. Abrió los ojos aceitunados con gran asombro, le estaba pesando bastante la edad pero aun así tenia excelente oído y pulso al escribir además de una muy sabia interpretación de la idiosincrasia del pueblo gracias a que era el más anciano en el concejo y era el escribano designado para los edictos oficiales del actual Faraón Necherjet-Dyeser: Nombre de trono del ex Príncipe Atem. El de ojos rojos y profundos solo giro un grado la vista y afilo los ojos en dirección a Muran, este trago grueso, si bien el Príncipe siempre fue un chico acomedido que acataba órdenes y era un ejemplo de diligencia, cuatro años luego de su nombramiento como Faraón y la posterior batalla con el demonio Zorc Necrophades. Atem se había convertido en un monumento de autoridad infinitas veces más grande, reconocido, respetado y poderoso que el propio Aknamkanom y sus antecesores, el Faraón odiaba repetir las ordenes pero aún era necesario puesto que sus visionarias ideas no siempre eran comprendidas por los miembros de su consejo, o su propio pueblo en su defecto.

―Shimon Muran…― Atem solamente vio severamente al anciano dictaminando con su mirada y el nuevo atractivo e intimidante profundo tono de su voz el clamor de que si lo volvía a hacer repetir el edicto habría consecuencias gravísimas, estaba ataviado en una túnica faraónica de seda negra con bordados de oro y plata su imponente capa roja y negra estaba coronada por hombreras de oro que pesaban al menos ocho kilos, sus tocados también de varios quilates eran opulentos y exuberantes en la frente, los bíceps, ante-brazos y pantorrillas, las argollas de oro se veían más estrictas y atemorizantes que su semblante en ocasiones puesto que eran navajas de este metal precioso y perfecto muy bien disimuladas en un gran preciosismo gracias al trabajo de los orfebres, Faraón debía llevar armas invisibles al ojo consigo todo el tiempo gracias a lo acaecido con el ladrón Bakura si lo lograsen desarmar de cualquier forma si alguna desavenencia ocurriese― Repetiré el título del edicto por segunda y ULTIMA vez…y su ejecución es de orden inmediata…―Muran solo atendió a que escribiría todo con un asentimiento de cabeza y el Faraón comenzó a recitar firme, claro y tácito, cruzo una pierna dejando el talón reposar en la rodilla contraria, los tocados en las pantorrillas podían quitarse de forma que estos crearan una peligrosa arma retráctil que solo desgarraría carne cuando se liberaba un seguro interno― Orden Faraónica de carácter extraordinario: Reforma Civil numero I, todo ciudadano de Egipto que goce de un título nobiliario privilegiado por la dinastía anterior de su eminencia el hijo del dios Atón: El Faraón Aknamkanom debe liberar de forma pública a todos las propiedades conocidas como esclavos que hayan sido adquiridos por herencia o por la compra de los mismos para contribuir con la expansión de la población ciudadana legal de Egipto: También aquellas tierras que posean y tengan en desuso que puedan ser del provecho de nuestra Ciudad Estado y Capital Mayor, deberán ser cedidas al Faraón en regente actual. Como recompensa recibirán nuevas posiciones jerárquicas y una compensación monetaria que será pactada con el hijo de Atón en persona quien está dispuesto a escuchar sus deliberaciones al respecto. De incumplir con la primera orden la pena serán siete años de servicio comunitario, de haber desobediencia civil la penalización por sublevación será la muerte― Muran trago grueso en su sitio, nadie de los presentes había escuchado nada como aquello y es que el Faraón estaba siendo indulgente, cualquiera que desobedeciera una orden real era castigado con la muerte, la tortura o la lapidación desde tiempo inmemorial. Atem estaba ofreciendo oportunidades y negociaciones con simples civiles que ni siquiera podían tocarlo por ser un ser divino entre los hombres: ¿Y él le estaba dando el privilegio a TODOS de hablarle como si fueran iguales?

― ¡S-su majestad que simples civiles sin títulos dentro de su consejo le dirijan la palabra de forma libertina para pautar y pactar sus intereses económicos es blasfemia! ― Muran saco a relucir sus opiniones lleno de escándalo. Atem no hizo más que mantenerse impertérrito y cerrar los ojos en meditación profunda― ¡El que este pactando acuerdos y reverenciando modos y deidades foráneas con otros regentes de reinos enemigos fue una cosa pero…!

― **¡Los: Reyes, Líderes y/o Emperadores de tierras vecinas no deben ser considerados rivales o enemigos sin motivos de provocaciones reales o suficiencias probatorias suficientes en MI reinado Sumo Sacerdote Shimon Muran!** ― bramo Atem con toda su autoridad aun sin abrir los ojos― Mi pueblo es mi prioridad, las reformas civiles se harán efectivas y no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más al respecto. Mi palabra es ley y no creo que deba recordárselo, estaré siendo más indulgente con respeto a ese contexto pero que haya sido el consejero de confianza de mi padre no le da potestad alguna de serlo conmigo…― afilo los ojos cual cuchillos dentados y todos los presentes en el Salón del Trono reverenciaron al Faraón en sumisión absoluta, menos una persona. El verdadero consejero personal y mano derecha del Faraón: El Sumo Sacerdote Seth, primo de su eminencia y a quien este último había nombrado hombre de confianza al punto de que una orden del Sacerdote Seth tenía la misma fuerza de ley que la palabra oral o escrita del Faraón, Atem se levantó de su trono imponente en toda su altura con las manos empuñadas, su capa roja y negra ondeo y sus ojos penetraron el alma de todos los presentes, los Guardias Reales se hincaron en una pierna respetuosamente y afianzaron sus lanzas al verlo bajar los escalones labrados y retirarse, Seth paso a seguirlo sin esperar orden alguna. El portador del Cetro del Milenio solamente le indico con la cabeza a Muran que no fuera imprudente con su intensa y preciosa mirada de un verde profundo aunque suave e indescifrable. El anciano trago muy duro, nadie ahí sabio en realidad como encontró el valor suicida de hablarle al hombre presente que no solo era su señor, sino que también había acabado con la vida de Necrophades y sus ejércitos. Atem era conocido y reconocido por llegar a cualquier parte montando en la cabeza del Dragón Alado de Ra dentro de Egipto, cruzar el mar y el inframundo en los hombros de Obelisko el Atormentador y visitar reinos ajenos tras las alas y el celestial graznido de Slifer el Dragón del Cielo. El Sumo Sacerdote Seth siempre iba de respaldo montando en la cabeza de la Bestia Blanca de Ojos Azules, había logrado dividir el alma de Kisara en tres y los otros dos dragones eran escolta y refuerzo, además de que esta última adquiría una nueva forma cuando los tres dragones se mesclaban. Pronto Atem comenzó a sellar las almas de cientos y cientos de criaturas que comenzaron a aparecer luego de la caída de Zorc creando criaturas místicas que le servían incondicionalmente. El Sacerdote Mahad fue honrado con convertirse en el líder espiritual de todas estas criaturas, la oscuridad de la Sortija del Milenio iba a consumirlo en cualquier momento de su vida, y el Faraón intercedió ante el mismísimo Ra para que Mahad pudiera dominar esta oscuridad. Ahora mismo era la sombra protectora del Palacio y aparecía en la defensa del Faraón en cualquier lugar que creara la mínima sombra en la nueva forma del Hechicero Oscuro, todo gracias a que en medio de la batalla con Necrophades: Atem logro desbloquear un poder y un secreto indescriptible en su mente en vez de sellarla junto a la del demonio y este fue que era hijo de Ra y Bastet. Ambos lo entregaron en la forma de un bebé por medio de un Shimon Muran en transe al Faraón Aknamkanom y a la Reina Nemaathpy, vivir en carne humana solo era un requisito para derrotar a Zorc, él podía lucir como un ser humano pero el poder transportarte en la forma de un rayo solar como un milagro del cielo y hablar directamente con los dioses ya no era un secreto para Egipto y el Faraón tenía la encomienda de demostrárselo al mundo, estando bendecido como un ser humanoide con imponentes alas de un magnánimo halcón gracias a Ra y la apariencia de un sanguinario león gracias a Bastet, Zorc murió echo cenizas para jamás regresar. No obstante el Faraón tenía que permanecer en forma humana sin revelar su verdadero nombre divino a los mortales tal cual lo hizo el primer Faraón de Egipto en su creación: El que fuere llamado Khepri al amanecer, Ra al medio día y Atón al atardecer. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre envejecería y reinaría a los mortales aun siendo un dios solo si no revelaba su nombre real. Que por fortuna estaba en un lenguaje que solo otro dios sincretizado a un cuerpo mortal podía recitar a la perfección. Y ese resultaba ser su primo el Sumo Sacerdote Seth quien permanecía en el anonimato con sus habilidades al ser hijo de Sejmet y el dios Seth. No fue necesario que Atem lo viese más de una vez al haber descubierto su verdadera identidad para saber que Seth era igual a él, para mantener el anonimato y secreto de su nombre lo nombro hombre de confianza para mantenerle vigilado. No obstante poco o nada sabía el Faraón con respecto a los sentimientos reales del Sacerdote hacia su persona, ambos tenían el don de ver los posibles futuros que labraba el destino. Y en uno de ellos: Atem moría a manos de Zorc y su espíritu era sellado dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio que colgaba en su cuello entregándoselo a Seth y que este posteriormente tomase el título de Faraón como su predecesor bajo el nombre de trono de: Seneferu. Pero al no darse este destino Atem juraba que Seth le tendría rencor y resentimiento y para evitar cualquier percance lo mantenía cerca suyo.

―Shimon Muran está muy anciano su majestad: Debería moderar el tono de su voz con este…― Seth sonrió algo pedante por lo bajo, y el Faraón solo resoplo y vio alzo el mentón de forma soberbia aunque muy indulgente. Seth desdibujo su sonrisa. Su primo no era el Sr. Sonrisas, no de hecho era la seriedad echa hombre pero desde que el mundo sabía que podía liquidar demonios el peso del reinado era inconsecuente, inclemente y sobre todo: Muy estresante.

―Muran debe aprender que el trono es mío y que Aknamkanom está en los dominios de tu padre Sumo Sacerdote Seth…― lo vio por sobre el hombro un momento y luego volvió a caminar sin dar a entender mucho de sus verdaderas intenciones. Seth solo podía ver los cambios tanto en el carácter como en la anatomía contraria. Un leve sonrojo se iba apoderando de las mejillas del Sacerdote, podía ver los fornidos hombros del Faraón sobresalir un poco bajo la capa, siguió bajando los orbes verdes y llego a donde la piel canela dibujaba los músculos y tendones que se flexionaban deliciosamente en esas piernas y esos tocados/armas en las pantorrillas que apretaban exquisitamente su epidermis, el menor siempre había sido realmente hermoso y tan subyugante como apaciguador. No creyó posible enamorarse más de él hasta que este descubrió sus origines. Sabía que el Faraón no lo tenía en buena estima por una falsa presunción pero no era su deber decírselo, era preferible para él callar y dejar que el otro lo averiguara, también estaba el hecho de que Atem aún no descubría su nombre real siendo que el sí que sabía el suyo, solamente le faltaba esa nimiedad por cumplir para que estuvieran igualados en habilidades― Sumo Sacerdote Seth…― Atem detuvo su caminar un instante y el otro lo imito― ¿Puede acompañarme a mis aposentos reales? Necesito dilucidar con usted ciertos asuntos de vital importancia…

―Si mi Faraón, sus deseos son mis órdenes…― se inclinó ante este y luego de verse unos segundos continuaron su caminata hasta la habitación del menor. Una vez la puerta cerró tras la espalda de ambos (puesto solo podía abrirse con un conjuro que solo sabía el dueño de dicho cuarto) Seth jamás espero lo que escucho seguidamente:

― ¿No quisiste decir: ''Sus órdenes son MIS deseos…''? ¿Seth…?― Seth se quedó petrificado, volteo a ver al menor quien lo veía como nunca antes en su vida, parecía un chacal hambriento y juraba que sus ojos palpitaban del puro deseo contenido.

― ¿Disculpe su majestad? ― Seth tenía un sonrojo endemoniado. Primero: ¿Su primo tuteándolo? ― ¿Qué esta insinuando…?

―Dejemos el formalismo por una vez en la vida…― ese tono irreverente y actitud despreocupada mando a callar los pensamientos de Seth― He querido conversar contigo ciertas cosas…― lo paso de largo y se tumbó en su enorme cama de una forma nada propia de un monarca, veía al techo despreocupadamente― ¿Podemos conversar sobre ciertas cosas primo? ― Seth trago su propio aliento, sentía que por algún motivo ninguno de los dos saldría igual a como entraron a esa habitación luego de charlar.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ― intento irse por la tangente cruzándose fuertemente de brazos.

― ¿Qué responderías si te pido que seas formalmente mi pareja? ― Seth sintió que se le paralizo el sistema circulatorio entero― Y no serias un consorte o un concubino…quiero que te cases formalmente conmigo…

― ¡¿Qué?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, además de múltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Bienvenidos a otro Rivalshipping del antiguo Egipto. He estado bastante ocupada últimamente así que por eso ando desaparecida. Ahora si no aparecen en los comentarios los seres que me han dado Follow y Fav's en mis anteriores manuscritos no habrá especial de navidad y muchísimo más importante de Halloween y estos incluirán a todos los personajes de la serie.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Contenido sexual. Incesto entre primos, menciones dogmáticas. Esta es mi versión de como hubiera sido la relación entre Atem y Seth de no haber muerto el primero durante la batalla contra Necrophades.**_

 **Súper Hero**

…

 **Antiguo Egipto. Cuatro Años Después del Ascenso al Trono del Faraón: Atem. Aposentos de su Majestad.**

Seth estaba mortal y gratamente sorprendido, sentía arder cada poro de su piel. No obstante era el único que no podía mover su propia humanidad, Atem por su parte suspiro pesadamente ante la figura regia de su primo, se tomó de la nuca estirando el cuello hacia atrás y viendo fijamente al techo mientras la brisa que entraba por el balcón alborotaba cada hebra dorada, negra y rojiza de su cabello, sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. Al parecer tendría que hablar por los dos.

―Sé que es una proposición algo apresurada, Seth pero…― vio al frente con una sonrisa bastante coqueta, galante y hasta cierto punto muy tierna― Sé que eres el único ser el faz de la tierra que logra comprenderme: Sin mencionar que eres mi único igual en el planeta entero…― entre-cerro los ojos algo melancólico aunque realmente feliz, estaba lleno del mortal y fatídico peso de la algarabía plena y total con solo ver la espalda ancha y fornida de Seth de soslayo quien lo escuchaba atentamente y este lo sabía― Desde que descubrí mis habilidades…mi identidad y capacidades…todo ha sido duro pesado, he querido muchas veces acabar con todo. Me pregunto si el peso que esgrimen mis hombros se lo dieron al ser adecuado y siempre la respuesta está ahí en tu forma…― rio por lo bajo apoyando los codos en las rodillas― Creí al principio…que solamente eras un ser caprichoso que quería verme luchar contra millones sin descanso para agotarme, pero eso desaparecía en el instante en que con tus palabras y acciones me incitabas a respirar de nuevo y tu sonrisa cálida y el tacto de tus manos al palmearme la espalda me incitaba a seguir adelante― el Faraón rememoraba el mar divino de información que corría desbocado en su mente, era el rio de la luz de la información divina, era aún muy nuevo para el interpretar las mareas y las palabras de sus padres cuando hablaban con él, pero siempre lograba captarlos y cuando la interpretación no era 100% correcta Seth siempre estaba ahí, interviniendo física o espiritualmente― Me di cuenta de que aquella fuerza que entraba en mi mente y corazón y me regalaba el aliento de vida y la sabiduría para reinar eras tú hasta hace muy poco en realidad…― volvió a reír mientras se palmeaba la frente, quería llorar gracias a sus millones de sentimientos encontrados― Nunca pensé…que me amaras con tal fuerza y magnitud, nunca creí que te disfrazarías de coincidencias o te materializarías en formas naturales o en animales o personas para hacerme entender las cosas pero sobre todo…― llevo dos dedos a sus labios, estos tenían un tinte rosa pastel y se notaban muy cuidados e hinchados― Siempre me besas…ese palpito dentro de mis labios que los mantiene así...¿Eres tú no es así? ― rio muy cínico por lo bajo― Seth, logre hablar con el dios Seth hace poco me confirmo que le pareció muy raro que dudaras tanto y no me reclamaras como tuyo de un solo golpe cuando descubrí quien era, se supone que estamos destinados…a estar juntos― la mirada de Atem se volvió seria aunque el sonrojo en sus pómulos era increíble― Tú me amas y hacías lo que fuera para que yo lo sintiera y lo descubriera pero a la vez te daba pavor saber cuál sería mi respuesta…o peor mi reacción…― suspiro de nuevo y ahora notaba como Seth convulsionaba los hombros y apretaba el Cetro del Milenio con fuerza innecesaria― No es necesario que temas…porque ya sabes que muchas veces maldije a esa fuerza que me hizo llegar a la cima pero que no era odio o maldición real sino un enamoramiento realmente poderoso que me cohibía, siempre te anhelaba cuando todo era pesado y las cosas iban mal, volver a sentir ese puño entrar en mi corazón y parar los sollozos de tener estas hombreras de oro sobre mis hombros…― las acaricio con amor puesto estaban ahí por una razón― Siempre quise saber que o que eras pero eso solo me alejaba de ti, demasiado analítico, demasiado serio, demasiado estricto conmigo mismo y demasiado radical…pero tú adoras todo eso de mi aunque esas mismas cosas en ocasiones me impedían escuchar tu voz, pero estos meses durante las cenas, las reuniones, los problemas con mis otros Sacerdotes, con mi pueblo, conmigo mismo cuando te manifiesto mis tribulaciones: Me di cuenta de que esa fuerza aplastante eras tú, era demasiado obvio si me lo preguntas y más porque…note que cuando sonrió el palpito en mis labios crece con monstruosidad y no puede ser que cada vez que pase estés tú ahí presente solo por ''casualidad'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas viéndolo algo aburrido― Has comenzado a dejarte ver solamente porque me he sabido mover y pensar con la mente y el corazón al mismo tiempo y eso rompe tus barreras y prejuicios, no te nombre hombre de confianza solo para mantenerte vigilado, lo hice para analizarte puesto que algo me decía que el principal y único sospechoso de mis palpitaciones y corazonadas eras tú en efecto― se cruzó de brazos y Seth seguía impertérrito― ¿Quieres darte la vuelta? ― le ordeno de forma juguetona― No te voy a matar o a golpear ni a pensar mal de ti…― al ver que Seth no se movía solamente comenzó a caminar hacia este sonriendo completamente enamorado y complacido, cuando toco tu hombro logro oír el jadeo impresionado del contrario y un notorio estremecimiento bajo la piel de sus dedos― También estoy enamorado de ti…también te…― no pudo continuar con su confesión cuando el mayor ya lo tenía aprisionado en un abrazo aplastante, y sus labios conectados con una furia que logro hacer casi literalmente al Faraón desmayarse del impacto energético, al ser ambos dioses con forma y carácter humano las descargas de energía eran frecuentes, Atem rodo las cuencas oculares hacia atrás y comenzó a devolver el trabajo a sus labios con mucha maestría aprendida al devolverle los roces y succiones a aquella fuerza que lo hacía suspirar de amor, se afianzo a la nuca de Seth y lo atrajo de forma violenta y lamio el labio inferior y luego volvió a besarlo con hambre, pasión, amor. Seth no dejaba que este respirara bebía de su saliva, enrollaba sus lenguas mantenía firme el abrazo y las caricias, el calor de sus pechos era tanto que sus pulsos podían llegar a sincronizarse, no se abstuvo de chupar como un niño a su biberón los labios del joven Faraón con la misma desesperación, no podía con la alegría de saber que era correspondido. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba y por desgracia tenía que preguntar.

― ¿Qué dirán los demás…?― le pregunto sonriendo como un perfecto loco. Los pulmones se le hinchaban de alegría, el Faraón SU Faraón estaba correspondiéndole, Al fin podía reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. No por nada le permitieron escoger a su futura pareja cuando aún no era confinado por sus padres a un cuerpo mortal. Escogió deliberadamente al de ojos rojos mientras Sejmet y Seth daban su aprobación para el compromiso del hijo que Bastet estaba esperando. El descubrió su verdadera identidad a la edad de cinco años humanos por lo tanto era un sabio consumado y fue quien hipnotizo a Shimon Muran para que aceptara la entrega del bebé de cabello estrambótico sin quedar total y completamente loco ante la visión de dios dioses entregándole lo más valioso para ellos para que aprendiera en la tierra de rectitud y honor y sobre todo que conociera su lugar para reinar en los cielos luego de su muerte natural, la muerte no los separaría de estar juntos puesto que seguirían casados luego de haberse deshecho de las fachadas mortales. Solo que Seth al ser hijo del dios que manejaba a la vida la muerte y a la resurrección no estaba muerto ni vivo pero si podía controlar su apariencia física en el plano de los mortales. Pero sabía que su pareja se las veria difíciles para reconocerlo y para vivir pero que más pronto que tarde lograría vencer esos obstáculos y ser un poderoso regente que labraría un futuro visionario y prometedor, agradeció infinitamente que su mente haya reconocido el camino de la luz y no la oscuridad, de haberse salvado del camino de la muerte a manos de Zorc y ahora poder vivir para lo que fue destinado. No obstante no permitía que nada ni nadie lastimara de tal forma a Atem que este quisiera consumar lo que Necrophades no pudo ni podría jamás, era extremadamente sobre-protector y no dejaba que míseras escorias como seres humanos inferiores atormentaran al Faraón, la carga de llevar el conocimiento infinito y ser mortal a la vez era duro pero para nada imposible estando bendecido como lo estaba pero era en cierto punto muy delicado y estaba arraigado a sus emociones, por eso no se había manifestado como era. Por eso temía que el golpe emocional de saberse destinado a alguien desde antes de terminar de ser concebido lo lastimara de alguna forma irremediable o lo privara de algún deseo mortal. Pero podía ver en la mirada del de ojos como dos joyas echas de la misma vida que otorgaba el magma con su calor al planeta que se había equivocado que Atem estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y había mucho alivio, pasión y locura de amor en el brillo de sus ojos, también estaba una burla que lo dejo bien shokeado.

― ¡¿Los demás?! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ― Atem se soltó a reír bastante marginal y sádico mientras afianzaba su frente en su pecho era realmente incomprensible y desconocidamente sublime el escucharlo reír con tanto jubilo y vida por su causa cuando el regente de Egipto siempre estaba estoico, serio y nunca bromeaba ni siquiera bajo amenaza― ¿Cuándo en la vida me ha importado lo que opinen los demás, Seth? ― lo vio como si fuera un chiste realmente malo con patas y luego volvió a sonreír arrogantemente y logrando que el mayor se sonrojara más que una gigante roja a punto de devorar un sistema solar completo― ¿Así sabe tu boca, eh? ― realmente el menor parecía y estaba feliz, esa faceta de niño consentido que nunca le vio ni siquiera de las pocas veces que se vieron de niños era extraordinaria― Me tenías loco por probar tus labios…― sus fuertes y muy marcados brazos rodearon al mayor― Sentir tu calor, el latido de tu corazón…― si Seth no hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo juraría ante el templo de Ra que Atem se había drogado algo bastante fuerte y estaba delirando en ese preciso momento o estaba bien borracho en su defecto, aunque el menor no consumía alcohol por muy raro que sonara lo único que lograba emborrachar de verdad al de hebras doradas era el dulce. Culpa de su madre, Bastet y su hermana (tía del Faraón) Hathor viven literalmente de las cosas dulces de la vida, Atem podía beber doce galones de cerveza y no emborracharse ni un ápice pero perdía el control comiendo miel de abejas africanas o comiendo mangos, había que alejar a veces muchos dulces de él aunque Seth odiaba no darle dulces, aunque esa vez que termino en el suelo rodando y riendo en medio de una junta por culpa de ese Emperador Persa que lo obligo a tragarse un jarrón de un nuevo tipo de sidra de manzana con demasiados aditamentos azucarados y luego una cena que consistió en un 80% de dulces étnicos dejaron al Faraón tan borracho que comenzó a hacer explotar cosas con su energía dejando al descubierto que no era un mortal en tierra extranjera además de comenzar a revelarle a la gente como iban terminar embarazadas las concubinas de Sherezade el Emperador por sus propios guardias, o como iba caer el Imperio Persa a manos de un tal Alejandro Magno leyendo el futuro y hablando como un perico. Nota: Al Faraón le pareció de lo más cónico en su momento. Y el muy descarado aún se reía de eso― También quería que me esclarecieras un par de cosas si eres tan gentil― ahí estaba el Atem serio de siempre pero ahora estaba casi resplandeciendo literalmente en energía dorada de lo realizado que se sentía― ¿Por qué tanto jodido misterio? Si creían que no lo iba a entender se equivocaron rotundamente…― lo vio bastante aburrido― Con todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida ¿Qué tendría de raro saber que estaba comprometido desde antes de nacer? ― arqueo una ceja.

― ¿Cómo dedujiste eso? ― Seth lo vio impresionado.

―En retrospectiva es bastante obvio…― sentó al mayor en la cama junto con y le sonrió de forma gatuna y si tomamos en cuenta de que es mitad león tiene demasiada redundancia― Solo ate cabo con rabo…si me protegías tanto debía ser por amor únicamente y debía haber una razón para poner tanto empeño en que siguiera con vida hasta alcanzar el nivel que tiene mi reinado y el que tendrá…― Atem sonrió bastante arrogante, él podía vislumbrar la cumbre y culminación de su tiempo y era realmente magnifico y digno de abalanza, solo tenía que hacerlo realidad aunque le costara, pero lo haría realidad y más ahora que sabía que Seth estaba involucrado.

―Eres demasiado inteligente y el único enemigo real que tienes eres tú mismo, así que necesitabas ayuda con eso: No está en los planes de nuestros padres que el peso de permanecer en tu forma mortal sea demasiado…― Seth vio al suelo entristecido― Atem…― se sintió morir de felicidad al decir su nombre de pila mortal― Sé que el ascenso al trono a tan corta edad, lo dura que fue tu infancia como hijo del Faraón, y que el mismo día de tu nombramiento ocurriese lo de Bakura y posteriormente lo de Zorc fue demasiado y que dejo secuelas pero…

―Me ayudaron a superarlas y eso es lo importante aquí― le espeto el otro. Se volvió a tirar en la cama a ver al techo y sus ojos se encendieron en dorado― Esto que veo ¿Cómo se llama?

―Es la energía creadora― Seth vio al techo igual pero con sus ojos encendidos en plata.

―Puedo sentir todo lo que quiere decir, a veces es lo suficientemente constante para saber lo que dice…habla y a la vez no pero otras veces…― Arrugo el entre-cejo dejando que se denotaba su impotencia― En muchas ocasiones es mortalmente incomprensible ¿Para ti es fácil?

―Lo leo como a nuestra escritura normal. Te tomara un tiempo relativamente largo pero si le pones empeño será bastante fácil leer a esa energía como a cualquier cosa escrita en los papiros de los templos…― sonrió Seth complacido― Aunque mi mayor preocupación es el estrés que tienes ahora…

―Sabes que lo he dominado a la perfección desde que tengo memoria…― el otro vio hacia una pared.

―Esa no es excusa para que te desesperes tanto ante los ojos de los dioses nada más que comiences a gritar histérico ¿Crees que no te oigo? ― Seth lo vio con mucha reprobación y cariño― Te desesperas fácilmente…

―Pero siempre estas hay para patearme el culo a la dirección correcta ¡Jajajaja!

― ¡Esa lengua! ― Seth se cabreo.

―Te la pasas metido en mi mente ¿No estás acostumbrado a que sea un mal hablado? ― rodo los ojos fastidiado― Realmente a veces muchas veces odio el protocolo y la etiqueta…

―Bueno en eso tienes razón…― el mayor se acostó en la cama junto al menor― También me cansa el protocolo en ocasiones…

―Eso se nota…aunque quisiera conocer al verdadero Seth ya que tu obviamente conoces al verdadero Atem…― sonrió cínico el otro― Me vuelve loco el saber cómo crear vestimenta que pueda lucir como en ese futuro donde permanecía unido al alma de mi re-encarnación― sonrió realmente maravillado.

― ¡¿Ese aspecto tan rebelde?!

― ¿Vas a fingir que no te encanta?

― ¿Tú quieres que me muera de algo al verte vestido con cuero negro y correas de metal? ¿Has visto el físico que tienes?

―Oh…― Seth supo que la había cagado diciendo eso ante la sonrisa mefistofélica del menor― ¿Entonces esos manoseos y que sienta constantemente que me desvisten con la mirada desde algún lado no eran falsas impresiones? ― Amplio su sonrisa ante la cara de impacto y el tic en el ojo de Seth― ¿Puedo saber qué te parece más atractivo de mí? ― Atem supo que jamás debió haber abierto la boca cuando el Sacerdote lo vio y le sonrió medio lado arqueando una ceja a su vez, solo eso basto para que al menor se le borrara la sonrisa puesto que el sonrojo que agarraría en las próximas horas iba a ser de temer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos») , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, además de múltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: Bienvenidos a otro Rivalshipping del antiguo Egipto. He estado bastante ocupada últimamente así que por eso ando desaparecida. Ahora si no aparecen en los comentarios los seres que me han dado Follow y Fav's en mis anteriores manuscritos no habrá especial de navidad y muchísimo más importante de Halloween y estos incluirán a todos los personajes de la serie.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Contenido sexual. Incesto entre primos, menciones dogmáticas. Esta es mi versión de como hubiera sido la relación entre Atem y Seth de no haber muerto el primero durante la batalla contra Necrophades.**_

 **Súper Hero**

…

 **Antiguo Egipto. Cuatro Años Después del Ascenso al Trono del Faraón: Atem. Aposentos de su Majestad.**

Escuchar a Seth hablando de forma tan libertina y encantadora a su vez sobre cada mínimo detalle de su anatomía lo dejo en un shock realmente esclarecedor aunque si bien ahora le hacía un honor y pleitesía a lo de ser hijo del sol literal y honoríficamente hablando. Estaba viendo al techo de su cuarto con cada poro de su morena piel teñido de un color rojo escarlata. Eso explicaba porque cada vez que se cruzaba o descruzaba de piernas lo hacía con la intensión consciente/inconsciente al mismo tiempo de sentirse ''Provocativo'' realmente no sabía porque lo hacía en su momento, solamente miraba alrededor sintiendo esa presencia y se preguntaba internamente '' ¿Qué porte o posición me harían parecer tan estricto como intocable?'' Solamente pensaba que se estaba complaciendo a si mismo ya que no tenía ni el tiempo ni el interés en buscar concubinas, lo suyo era verificar que los papiros estuviera perfectamente escritos. Que su consejo acatara órdenes. Ver a su reino crecer y rendirse el honor más grande que era el saber que era el Faraón, que estaba reinando. Ciertamente la idea de completar su reinado en el Otro Mundo en esa línea de tiempo de la que se salvó dejaba en el la intención de que como ahora estaba vivo y sabía que los Faraones serian reconocidos a través de la historia mundial por sus logros en vida y sus mandatos: Tales como la construcción de pirámides (Y que no sería mala idea hacer algo muchísimo mejor que el Faraón Keops de la V dinastía egipcia con lo de La Gran Pirámide de Guiza, como hacer una esfinge en honor a cada dios egipcio en cada espacio delimitante de su reino el cual ya estaba abarcando a toda África) Egipto debía constar en el máximo apogeo de su hegemonía a: Etiopia, Sudan y a Eritrea, sus ríos de circunnavegación y desiertos rodeándolo: El Arábigo, entre el Nilo y el mar rojo. Al oeste el desierto occidental que forma parte del desierto de Libia o el desierto líbico, al sur el desierto de Nubia. Que lo separa de Sudan, siendo estos dos desiertos parte del Gran Desierto del Sahara el más gigantesco desierto del mundo. Por ultimo pero no menos importante la península del Sinaí, acompañados de desiertos arenosos al norte y sur. Además de todo esto Atem quería ser incluyente con Kenia. Tanzania, Angola y Namibia. Seth le había agregado la proposición de tener también a Botsuana y a Madagascar para tener a todo el continente en una junta y el de ojos rojos no pasó por alto la idea ni de chiste. Pero decisiones e ideas tan visionarias como esas, aparte de aumentar a la ciudadanía de la actual Capital Mayor, los puestos de revisión marítimos y terrestres hacia todos y cada uno de los puntos céntricos de comercio egipcios con otros reinos y fronteras, y por sobre todo aumentar la seguridad, bajar el rigor de las leyes hacia crímenes menores (como la amputación de miembros por robo, ya que en estado de necesidad él no iba a consentir ni bajo tortura el que le cortasen la mano a un infante que robase una manzana por la carpanta que generaba el dolor de no comer solamente porque ''Así lo dictaban las leyes'') Siempre sentía que había una fuerza orgullosa de cada decisión que tomaba con rigurosidad ahínco, comprensión y con la fuerza de ley que tenía el don de su labia y su prestigio así que siempre trataba de lucir ''Atractivo'' coordinaba sus ropajes reales de formas que realzaran su atractivo masculino natural además de un toque quizá demasiado fuerte de imponencia con las prendas de oro. O los colores, o la manera en la que degustaba sus alimentos, aun estando solo procuraba tener buenos modos a la hora de comer (Aunque hasta hace muy poco se comiese utilizando las manos, eso de los cubiertos fue algo complicado de explicarle a los plateros pero no fue nada que un par de diagramas e instructivos no resolvieran) Constantemente pensaba que se veía realmente apuesto al sudar en los entrenamientos conjuntos con sus guardias (la mayoría acepto tan escandalizados como gustosos y sintiéndose venerados por el hecho de que Faraón se ofreciera a ser su mentor en nuevos estilos de combate) que la tensión que marcaban sus músculos y tendones generaban un gran gusto en él que no se arrepentía de mostrar y hasta se encontraba a si mismo disfrutando de tener una película de sudor en la piel y sentir el cansancio grato de un entrenamiento completado. No tenía idea del porque en su momento, siempre pensó que quizá era el amor propio que se negaba…ahora sabía que fue Seth todo el tiempo comiéndoselo con la vista sin dejarse ver, también que disfrutaba tanto el cómo se veía o movía o hablaba o pensaba porque a Seth le parecía malditamente sensual, atractivo, galante y se sentía glorificado al sentirse así. Porque su Faraón mostraba que no había nacido con ese cuerpo esa inteligencia y esa arrogancia tan despampanantes para no presumirlo adecuadamente, Seth confeso que aunque lo hacía de forma descarada y desvergonzada (aunque hubo algo de culpa los dos primeros segundos de haberlo confesado este se fue mucho al carajo cuando agarro vuelo y comenzó a hablar como el perico más enamorado del universo) Atem nunca fue consciente de lo mucho que provocaba en la gente hasta que el mismo Seth empezó a detallar lo tersa de su tez, su color almedranado, la densidad de cada musculo torneado y trabajado, el grosor de sus labios, el color tan enloquecedor de sus ojos, la impaciencia que sentía cuando se acomodaba y peinaba prolijamente el cabello (Pues vamos que con esa cabellera necesitaba cuidado especial y hay que aceptarlo) que le daban ganas desde peinarlo él hasta tomarlo agresivamente del cabello en un arranque de deseo y dejar que sus hebras se vieran tan rebeldes como la melena que realmente tenia y se viera tan fiero como el león que era. No podía ni conjurar bien un hechizo cuando el menor aparecía con un: _Sumo Sacerdote Seth necesito asesoría con este tema_. Cuando no se anunciaba al llegar a su laboratorio de alquimia y el experimento terminaba o en una rotunda explosión (gracias a Ra aun no desataba una plaga por culpa de la voz de Atem entrando por sus oídos y haciendo que se sonrojara hasta recitar mal el conjuro y casi convertir en langostas al pueblo de Egipto) y es que el menor lo distraía tanto que en venganza lo distraía él, su majestad podía estar tan serio como una roca escuchando a sus otros consejeros o hablando en asambleas públicas y a propósito hacia que se le viniera un chiste a la mente, o un pensamiento bonito y relajante o algo atrevido (como resultado el de ojos granate se quedaba a veces viendo a la nada, sonriéndole como idiota a esta, riéndose solo y luego disimulando demencia o sonrojándose pensando que era un morboso aunque de unos meses para acá comenzaban a gustarle ciertas ideas sutilmente subidas de tono) Todo acababa en una guerra de sonrojos, consiente por parte de Seth y algo inconsciente por parte de Atem, puesto que el mayor sabía lo que estaba haciendo y el menor solamente atinaba a cosas que: _Sentía_. Enloquecían a algo o a alguien (como el comerse una mazorca de maíz endemoniadamente lento y de forma un tanto sugestiva o disfrutar de cada comida intento dar a entender una cosa bastante ambigua)

― ¿Debo sacar a relucir el temita de la leche? Sé que eres mitad león, y que aun eres lo suficientemente joven para que se te considere un cachorro pero: **¡¿Tomar leche con la misma inocencia de un niño y al terminarla pensar en…?!** ― Como cuando el contexto inicial de algo toma un rumbo realmente impresionante…y fuera de contexto.

― **¡ME QUEDO CLARO SETH!** ― Atem solamente tomo un almohadón y ahogo su risa desquiciada y su sonrojo marca diablo, realmente su carcajada estruendosa se escuchaba por sobre la almohada― ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

― ¿Puedo saber de qué te estas riendo? ― Seth también tenía el sonrojo más grande de su vida, aunque se sentía realmente libre al confesar todo eso, estaba cómodo, luego de respirar un par de veces se encontró a si mismo sofocando sus propia risa y poniendo una mano en su rostro comenzó a reír fuertemente también― ¡Que combinación! ― Ciertamente…―...aunque ¿Por qué te ríes? ― busco respuestas en el menor, quien tenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y su risa estaba haciéndolo lagrimear, el de ojos rojos retiro el brazo y viéndolo con esa usual mirada intensa y seria aunque muy pedante estaba libre en su sentir.

―Pues de que…me alegra que todo lo que hago realmente este siendo apreciado y visto― se sumió de hombros― Creía que estaba siendo estricto conmigo mismo cuando realmente si estaba viéndome especial para alguien realmente importante…― sonrió al techo con dientes afilados mostrando ese cinismo que Kaiba Seto no tendría el lujo de ver en un duelo en esa línea de tiempo. Pero a falta del CEO el Sacerdote que venía siendo lo mismo al final de cuentas. Seth simplemente descompuso el rostro y le volteo la jugada tal cual el mencionado CEO con sus queridísimas cartas trampa.

―Pareces el propio gato acicalándote en ocasiones aunque yo diría más _gata_ …― aunque si bien era cierto que a los machos se les llamaba Myeou y a las hembras Techau ellos siempre estaban usando terminologías actuales solo por el hecho de poder ver distintas corrientes espacio-temporales. En cuando al de ojos rojos volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente.

―Bien, Seth si por ahí quieres irte― el Faraón solo cerro los ojos y puso las manos tras la nuca acomodándose― Debes saber que muchas veces he pensado en obligarte a no usar el tocado de tela sobre la cabeza, incluso crear una ley para ello. Odio ver ese cabello castaño/rojizo oculto tras tela, también pensaba que deberías tomar el ejemplo de los guardias y andar sin la parte de arriba de la túnica todo el tiempo. Hemos combatido juntos de forma amistosa y creo que no hay que recordarte que el único que tiene un físico de infarto según tú aquí no soy solamente yo…― sonrió engreído y continuo hablando― El porte, la altura, la seguridad, la autoridad que exhibes es mucho mayor a la mía, eres centrado. Aunque esa sonrisa amable siempre está enloqueciéndome internamente…no puedo pensar en un solo día en el que no me pregunte: ¿Cómo puedes ordenarle a los demás con tanta paciencia? Hay comprensión en tus ojos y realmente fantaseaba mucho con tu piel ahora que luce tal cual pensaba que era bella la piel canela…ahora un apelativo que no sea ''Hermoso'' no basta…― abrió los ojos lentamente y juraba que el corazón de Seth latía tan fuerte que hacia vibrar el colchón― Pensaba en lo peligrosa y endemoniadamente hermosa que es tu mirada, aun no descifro el tono de verde de tus ojos…se ven tan dorados en ocasiones que me hacen dudar― callo un momento y vio directamente a los orbes de su Sacerdote quien lo veía fijamente casi hipnotizado― Muy intenso para ser verde menta…aunque igual de refrescante y suave, muy cristalino para asemejar al pasto aunque igual de vivo…demasiado profundo para ser verde esmeralda aunque le ganas en brillo y perfección…solamente…― llevo el dorso de su mano a la mejilla contraria con el corazón golpeando en su nuez de Adam, trago duro y cerrando los ojos rozo los labios de su pareja quien lo recibía feliz e igualmente avergonzando, la respiración cálida de ambos se combinaba― Decidí que es el verdor de la esperanza, la vida, la dulzura…ya que no hay cosas materiales para darle un término, opte por que fuera algo que realmente me diera alegría al pensarlo…― conecto sus labios de nueva cuenta y el Sacerdote no pudo con el impulso de tomar al menor de la nuca y pegarlo más a él, se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del roce de la suavidad de la piel de los labios del contrario del sabor de la saliva ajena. Atem tenía severos problemas cuando quería definir a que sabía el interior de la boca del contrario: ¿Por qué sentía que quemaba de una forma tan deliciosa su lengua al juntarlas? Ese anhelado pensamiento de que era miel, o cacao, o el jugo de las frutas que se usaban para la ambrosia. No ahora sabía que era energía, no algo tan banal y terrenal como los sabores que se asocian al gusto que le das a la persona amaba (aunque ganas no le faltaban de comerse a Seth como si estuviera hecho de chocolate procesado y ganarse la borrachera de su vida) pero era eso, energía. Energía que lo llenaba de vida, que lo hacía querer quemarse con ella y vivir. Su relación era única, especial. No se asemejaría a nada nunca antes visto y aun cuando pudieran tener los momentos más normales de la cotidianidad de una pareja siempre estaría lo que los unía y era que no eran normales. Eran especiales. El Sacerdote era un genio besando, tentando con cada movimiento al descontrol del menor, ahora mismo Atem desplegaba demasiada de su energía espiritual, estaba tan feliz y azorado que lo hacía querer mandar todo al carajo y poseerlo ahí mismo. Ya estaban casados pero el menor quería aparentemente presumirlo a él ante el mundo y no dudaba en que lo iba a hacer, aunque si él tuviera que definir el sabor del interior de la boca del contrario: Seria miel, pero no cualquier miel. La misma miel divina de la cual la diosa Hathor se encargaba de dotar el corazón de ciertas personas. La pleitesía y la borrachera que causaba en los hombres esa dulzura la incitaban a buscarla locos y desesperados. La ambrosia de los dioses estaba hecha a base de la miel que Hathor preparaba, llenaba de vida de amor de riqueza y perfección, pero había algo realmente peligroso con esa miel. Solo los dioses podían beberla ya que si lo hacía un mortal moriría en el acto del puro resplandor. Por eso solo Seth podía besar y tomar de Atem lo que quisiera, Hathor podría ser la representante de la dulzura pero sabía matar y dar vida con ella. Pero para Seth se hacía un: Clase aparte. No era inmune a la dulzura del Faraón en lo absoluto pero era el único capacitado y dotado para no sucumbir a ella de forma fatal. Por eso eran pareja también, se complementaban, caían y volaban juntos, pero siempre al comienzo, transcurso y final del día vivían juntos. No había forma de separados no existía forma de aniquilar su lazo, bien Seth podía manejar a la muerte como una simple subordinada puesto que tampoco había fuerza que los quisiera separar: El máximo dios creador estaba echo de amor, así que si amor era lo que necesitaban se estaría negando a el mismo si se los quitase de cualquier manera. Repentinamente cuando los manoseos y caricias se estaban haciendo presentes el Faraón abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir el olor a humedad de la brisa que entraba por su balcón. Seth sintió el miedo inmediatamente y lo tranquilizo arropándolo en su pecho. Algo que el Faraón odiaba era la lluvia: Antes de decir odiar, el diría que le tenía pánico. Sentía como el corazón del menor temblaba pero su rostro estaba hundido en su pecho con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

―Tranquilo…― sonrió casi paternalmente― La lluvia…

― ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ― el grito de Atem logro cimbrarle un oído a Seth, estaba molesto― ¡Soy hijo del sol! ― se afianzo lo más que pudo al pecho del otro― ¡De forma literal! ¡¿Cómo es posible que mi padre permita que llueva?! ― aunque era raro que lloviera en Egipto de echo― ¡Me molesta, me irrita, me hace daño! ― la naturaleza del Faraón a veces invocaba un día nublado cuando se sentía atribulado por algo y además tomaba la lluvia como mal augurio debido a su naturaleza aunque de niño ciertamente no le molestaba. Ahora la lluvia era un poderoso tabú, en ese momento estaba literalmente gruñendo en el pecho de Seth― No me molestan los rayos, ni los truenos o relámpagos pero… ¡¿Mierda lluvia?!

―Las nubes suelen llorar en tu nombre…― Seth solamente atino a darle el consejo más sabio que Atem allá escuchado en su vida, miro directamente a los ojos a su amado y sus tocados de oro se menearon al compás violento de su cuello al moverse, ese rostro serio, de un atractivo varonil tan enigmático siempre hacían parecer al Faraón muchísimo mayor de lo que en realidad era. Quizá si su alma, personalidad y mentalidad fueran las de un anciano bastante consumado, pero había un problema: La infancia que jamás vivió. Solo estando terriblemente agotado mostraba algunas facetas infantiles, a Seth le dolía eso quería que Atem fuera niño de vez en cuando, podía ser un niño y un adulto al mismo tiempo. Pero viviendo en la época y lugar donde vivían se pasaba de infante a adulto de un solo golpe. Ahora mismo el de ojos rojos buscaba una respuesta en su mirada y sus labios― Ante ti se arrodillan y sueltan toda el agua que tus ojos no permiten que escapen, pero eso te recuerda también que estas atribulado por algo y deseas no ver la lluvia…― sonrió tan apacible que el Faraón solamente hizo algo que jamás pasaba, le estaba dando el entendimiento y la razón con la mirada siendo que cuando alguien más intentaba oponerse a su punto de vista así este lo hubiera explicado mil veces los mandaba a callar de una forma hostil de lo harto que lo tenían, aunque con bastante caballerosidad eufemística si se lo preguntaban― Nunca quieres entender el alcance de tu poder…― acaricio sus cabellos y le dio calma y sosiego al menor― No es una maldición, no es un mal augurio, no es algo que venga a decirte que lloraras al final del día porque no lo hiciste bien, no es algo que obstaculice tus planes…la lluvia cae porque sabe que tú debes ser fuerte y se lleva consigo tus penas para que no las cargues tú más…viene a limpiar y a refrescar es todo lo que no quieres soltar. Si te mojas con ella no te hará nada…― rio por lo bajo cuando el menor se sonrojo de un lindo tono rosa y aun con el ceño fruncido pues era su marca personal, la sonrisa segura y tierna en sus labios era impresionante, Seth era el único que podía verla y procuraría siempre hacerla aparecer― De niño te gustaba mucho…

―De niño era un…― Seth lo detuvo de terminar esa frase ofensiva para contra sí mismo besándolo con rudeza y luego uniendo sus frentes, el Faraón quedo tan hipnotizado como petrificado.

―Un niño inocente, bello y que no tenía la culpa de que el mal existiera en la maldita humanidad: PUNTO― Atem creyó que no podía enamorarse más y se había equivocado. Realmente creía que el amor que sentía por Seth era tan grande que ni el mismo podía darle un alcance o magnitud establecidos― ¿Dejaras que la lluvia intime al hijo del mismísimo disco solar y de la leona más poderosa y subyugante de la tela de la existencia?

―…No…― espeto plenamente seguro el menor logrando que Seth frenara el impulso de pegarse contra un muro para asegurarse de no haber enloquecido ya o si era un sueño: ¿Le estaba dando la razón ciegamente y entendiendo la lección solo con decírselo? ¿Dónde estaban las pataletas, los alegatos dignos de un legislador y las amenazas llenas de psico-terror? ― Tienes mucha razón…además en días soleados he tenido problemas gobernando y siempre salgo airoso― sonrió algo soberbio y encantador a la vez― ¿Por qué comencé a pensar así de la lluvia? ― se puso una mano en la frente y comenzó a reír bastante suelto una carcajada fresa y fuerte como él― ¡Seguramente Tefnut se sintió ofendida! ― el Faraón era tan cínico que sabía que la diosa egipcia de la lluvia y la representación de la humedad en los seres vivos estaba consciente de su desapego hacia sus obras y de la cara de: _Este cachorro insolente me tiene hasta la coronilla._ Y aun así se reía― Aunque siempre me pareció medio irresoluble…que incontinencia de mi parte…su eminencia Tefnut es uno de los ojos y representaciones de mi padre…― repentinamente Atem se quedó callado ante la sonrisa forzada y medio nerviosa de Seth, el Sacerdote se había estado debatiendo entre reírse con él por el humor negro, noquearlo con el Cetro del Milenio por andar diciendo y pensando pendejadas o regañarlo hasta quedarse afónico, pero lo amaba demasiado al menos para lo de provocarle una contusión…ahora los ojos rojos de Atem lo veían con una curiosidad infantil y un palpito travieso y avergonzado en los ojos…lo último en lo que había pensado el Faraón era en la palabra: Humedad. Y no por tener el Cetro del Milenio sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, Seth intento cambiar el próximo tema de conversación pero el de ojos hebras doradas ciertamente tenía otros planes― ¿Seth…te has….?― trago realmente duro y vio a otra parte un segundo, respiro y lo encaro serio de nueva cuenta aunque muy sonrojado― ¿Te has tocado a ti mismo alguna vez?

― ¿Que…?― el de ojos verdes deseaba no estar entendiendo la pregunta con todas sus fuerzas― Atem…― su sonrojo era de pura obstinación y se quedó mudo un momento para luego sonreírle al otro inspirándole confianza― Se perfectamente que tú nunca te has atrevido a tocarte aun con todas las necesidades inconscientes de un cuerpo masculino humano…te da demasiada vergüenza... ― sonrió y el otro solamente frunció mas el ceño. Era cierto, en su vida no faltaron momentos donde despertada en medio de la noche con el problema típico de una polución nocturna. Tenía sueños subidos de tono pero simplemente no podía aliviarse el mismo luego de tenerlos. Algo lo impedía.

―No…me parece lógico darme placer a mí mismo…es todo…― dijo zanjando el tema― Es mi propia piel contra la misma…aunque imagine que alguien más lo hace…no puedo no me puedo engañar de esa forma― sonrió al techo nuevamente― ¿Qué le ven de divertido? Simplemente no tengo la imaginación para eso…tu sabes bien que una vez lo intente y fue un fracaso rotundo…― el moreno sintió como el mayor se trepaba encima suyo y lo aprisionaba contra el colchón con una fuerza impresionante. Estaba con el corazón a punto de explotar y le daba tanta alegría sentirse así, el calor de Seth era abrazador ¿Y el hijo del sol era él? Vio tan nervioso como ansioso al Sacerdote que simplemente ya no podía más con su autocontrol.

―Tiene…su explicación ¿Sabes? ― dejando libre el cabello que tanto le fascinaba al Faraón y con los ojos palpitando de deseo dejo a un lado el cetro y lo beso con hambre y furia el otro solo sintió que lo noquearon con solo un beso y el palpitar en su entrepierna se hizo realmente insoportable. Seth lograba que sintiera que se vendría solo con un beso apasionado y realmente no era para menos puesto que el regente de Egipto era totalmente casto y puro, apenas el contacto seso Atem sintió que los ojos se le desorbitaban no se sintió tan vivo jamás como el momento en el que el de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo le quito todo el aire irónicamente― Eso es porque solamente **YO** puedo tocarte y que te sientas excitado…es completamente literal fuiste echo para mí y yo para ti y no es una prosa barata de almas gemelas…tú cuerpo solo puede responder al mío y yo al tuyo…― el Faraón solo pudo afianzar al otro de la túnica, tenía el deseo a flor de piel― No hay ser en la tela de la existencia que PUEDA tocarte y hacerte suyo si no soy yo…alejare a todos los demás…sean quienes sean…si vienen con la intención de tocarte una sola hebra de cabello o rozarte les ira jodidamente mal…― comenzó a susurrar al oído del contrario logrando que este jadeara muy fuerte, quizá demasiado― ¿Por qué crees que alejabas a todos, porque intuyes que nadie lograba enamorarte, porque creíste que eras asexual en su momento…porque nadie encendía en ti el deseo: Ni siquiera tu mismo? ― Confeso quitado de la pena y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo dicho temió la reacción del menor, lo que no espero fue que devoraran su boca de nueva cuenta de forma salvaje.

― ¡Gracias! ― El de ojos rojos estaba enloqueciendo de la felicidad― ¡Sabía que era propiedad de alguien, sabía que estabas ahí…sabía que existías: **LO SABIA**! ― el alivio mismo estaba en sus ojos sonrió realmente drogado con el calor que emanaba del contrario― No puedo…estar más feliz…― realmente Seth estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese prepotente que ahora estaba sorprendentemente sumiso ante él, tenerlo así fue demasiado para él― No permitas que nadie más me toque si es así…―eso fue un ronroneo en su oído y Seth sintió que no solo vibro cada átomo de su ser sino que hizo que vibrara el universo completo.

―Usted se lo busco mi Faraón…― Atem sintió como le separaban las piernas y las acariciaban al mismo tiempo, el calor en sus glúteos ante las manos de Seth fue un choque tremendo, el menor lo sintió y lo vio con ansias desesperadas― Estas reservado para mi…y creo que ya es momento de que te reclame… usted es propiedad **mía** ― el menor sintió deliberadamente como sus ojos se encendían en fuego y su mente se desconectó por completo. Cada neurona dejo el trabajo ininterrumpido de siempre.

― ¡Ahh! ― El menor no sabía en donde estaba solo sabía que existían Seth y él y nada más importaba, el mayor solamente estaba frotando su despierta hombría con una maestría impresionante en su entrada, no le había bajado aun la ropa interior de gamuza pero los jadeos del regente eran propios de un ser tocando las fronteras del clímax de un orgasmo. Su hombría no dejaba de palpitar adolorida, cada pálpito y tensión se sentían tan potentes mil y un veces más fuertes que cualquiera que haya sentido dentro de un sueño idílico donde creyó que solamente estaba él. Después de todo eran los sueños húmedos más extraños que cualquiera pudiera tener, los humanos normales necesitan soñar con otro ser humano para lógicamente sentirse excitados en sueños, pero siempre estaba el de ojos rojos sin ropa y sintiéndose amado en sus zonas erógenas por una fuerza aplastante que no enfocaban sus ojos pero si su cuerpo. Al despertar intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentirlo pero era inútil la autocomplacencia. Sus dedos no tenían la envergadura de lo que necesitaba sentir dentro de sus entrañas, mucho menos podía pasar su mano sobre la despierta carne de su hombría y hacerla arder de igual forma. Pero al sentir a Seth acariciarlo como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y estimular su entrada poco a poco, supo inmediatamente que siempre fue él. Que habían hecho el amor muchas veces en sueños. Se afianzo a la ancha espalda del contrario y siguió jadeando― ¡Ahhh! ― echo el cuello hacia atrás por donde varias gotas de una película de sudor leve caían, no pensó nunca que un verdadero acto pre-coital se sintiera tan potente, le temblaban las piernas y su corazón amenazaba con matar a su razón permanentemente, tuvo el impulso de cerrar los muslos pero los abría de nuevo de forma inconsciente o quizás no, tenía tanto miedo como una lujuria que aún no conocía. Creía que Seth iba a ser rudo, que no lo iba a preparar adecuadamente y le dolería cuando este entrara y llegara hasta el fondo. Pero para su sorpresa el mayor se limitó a consentir cada parte de su piel con besos tiernos y lentos con leves lamidas a zonas específicas, no por nada había pedido al menor para él, eso significaba que conocía con exactitud que partes del cuerpo tocar y por inocentes o extrañas que parecieran a otros al Faraón lo encendían de una forma horrible y deliciosa a la vez.

―Con respecto a tu pregunta…― Seth sonrió relamiéndose los labios al probar la piel del menor, el otro solo podía respirar copiosamente y enfocar solo los ojos encendidos en verde y dorado del contrario, estaba total y completamente metido en su mente por eso adquirían esa tonalidad siempre― Si me he tocado…pensando en ti obviamente…conmigo si funciona ya que estoy conectado a ti así que si te estoy sintiendo cuando lo hago― el menor literalmente se paralizo cuando el mayor confeso eso, era tanto el impacto de saber que un hombre tan atractivo, dulce y poderoso lo amara y deseara tanto que llegara a los extremos de tocarse y exudar placer en la forma de semen y que además se lo hiciera saber de esas formas que no podía ni formular una oración, muchísimo menos decirla― Quisiera ver ese rostro impactado por toda la eternidad…no es algo que logre nadie más…― el mayor rio y no era solamente el de ojos rojos el que se sentía hipnotizado por una hermosa serpiente en vez de ser al revés…no podía contra las ganas de hacer suyo formalmente a ese niño, porque si Seth era muchísimo mayor en demasiadas formas, Atem era un cachorro experimentando su primer celo y él se iba llevar el premio mayor ciertamente― Estoy más experimentado en este tema que tú…― tomo el rostro del menor y lo beso con una ternura demasiado aplastante, el Faraón sintió deliberadamente que sus bocas se fundieron― ¿Crees que sería un insensible sabiendo que eres casto y no te prepararía adecuadamente? Nunca tendrás solo sexo conmigo o relaciones…no importa si es rápido…― volvió a frotarse contra el menor y este jadeo sin poder hacer más que arañar la tela que cubría la espalda del mayor― O desquiciadamente lento…― lo beso retiradas beses intentando noquear definitivamente a la razón del de hebras doradas, no quería que su mente distrajera a su cuerpo de gozar por primera vez en su vida ― O si es un beso o una caricia…yo te estoy haciendo el amor…siempre…― apenas sintió que la humedad era demasiada en la tela que cubría las partes íntimas del menor las retiro, este sintió ganas de reclamarle, realmente le gusto sentirse tan humedecido por culpa del ser que amaba, el aire hizo que sintiera frio pero no tardo en volver a calentarse, le dio la vergüenza más extrema de su vida sentir como el mayor lo masturbaba sin piedad a un ritmo que solo a él le gustaría, presionaba la base y la punta del glande con fuerza, no reparaba demasiado en el puente que los conectaba, y logro que el otro dejara de pensar. Cuando sintió el aliento cálido del otro en su oído comenzó a ronronear, la melena de oro era visible, aunque estaba en formación era realmente impresionante, Seth solamente estaba encendido en energía Verdi-dorada, decir que tener un aguijón de escorpión de prominente tamaño de ese mismo color aprisionando al menor con la fuerza de una anaconda no era juego (lo primero gracias al dios Seth y lo segundo a la diosa Sejmet) las alas de halcón del menor aun no salían pero estaba seguro que de desplegarlas serian gloriosas― Te amo…― volvió a besarlo esta vez con mucha fuerza― Te necesito…

―T-Te necesito dentro... ― Seth quiso morirse de la alegría al escuchar ese deseo proveniente de los labios del menor, el de ojos magma era el Faraón, él ordenaba, él mandaba, se cumplía su dictamen a cabalidad. Por lo mismo estaba capacitado para todo y contra todos. Instruido con sabiduría universal y la misma fuerza. Simplemente si llegaba a necesitar algo era en tono y fuerza de orden que era ley echa palabra escrita o hablada e inmediatamente obedecida, sus deseos eran órdenes para cualquier ser vivo y consiente. Es cierto que su dictamen era movido en cierta medida por su deber para con su pueblo pero el poderío era suyo y de nadie más. Oírlo: Pedirle. Tan genuinamente tan: Necesitado. Una urgencia sobre-humana ciertamente de que hiciera lo que tenía planeado hacerle de una vez solamente lo hizo sentirse drogado y perdiendo el temple, más cuando el Faraón lo atrajo tiernamente de la nuca y lo beso con mucho cariño como un niño pidiendo comer más postre después de la cena― ¿Por favor?

―T-Tú quieres matarme…― ¿El Faraón: Soberano de las Tierras de la Arrogancia la Autosuficiencia y el: _Me obedeces maldita escoria y no tengo que decírtelo solo verte para que sientas miedo en el alma_ , pidiendo por favor? A él específicamente― No seas tan impaciente…

― ¿A quién pretendes engañar…? ¡Ahhh! ― ese fue el primer gemido de placer que salía de la garganta del Faraón, realmente no espero la intromisión de esos tres primeros dígitos en su entrada, no le había dolido, de hecho se sentía caliente y no podía describir la forma en que se movían dentro expandiéndolo o de verdad se iba a morir de un sonrojo. Seth se estaba vengando haciéndolo sentir tocar el cielo y realmente el rostro descolocado y excitado de Seth lo delataba, no estaba ese rostro serio pero armonioso, el que nunca sucumbía a provocaciones, el que jamás en la historia pensaba de forma precipitada, el que ponía una mano en su hombro y era suficiente para que resoplara y reconsiderara las cosas cuando estaba en el apogeo de su gobierno. Fue impresionante ver a un Seth tan libre y desinhibido y lo mejor era que sabía que él había sido el causante y le provocaba soltar una risa sardónica demasiado propia de él― ¡AAH! ― El mayor sintió que se expandían las paredes interiores contrariar de forma lenta, no le pareció gracioso saber que el menor se quería reír de su cara de forma burlona, pero tenerlo debajo de él, necesitado sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello y prácticamente temblando rogándole que no lo soltara fue demasiado y entro, había usado el líquido pre-semial del menor para prepararlo y meter la punta de su hombría. Ahora solo iba lento sin llegar demasiado profundo.

― _N-No me dolió_ …― Seth lo abrazo inmediatamente, era la primera vez que Atem le hablaba mediante su conexión, significaba que ya lo había aceptado y que ahora era imposible que se separaran. Pero era todo lo que escuchaba, todo lo demás era sentir, sentir el alivio del menor al perder ese miedo de primerizo, sentir la alegría en forma de lágrimas de placer resplandecientes, sentir el amor que le tenía por ser lindo con él…quiso reír y llorar de alegría también al oír eso: Lindo. ¿Le parecía lindo? Aunque había algo que el menor se estaba cuestionando. Pregunta típica de un virgen― ¿L-Lo estoy haciendo bien? ― logro oír y sentir como el menor no quería decepcionarlo, solo atino a besarlo para calmar sus nervios.

― _¿Y el lindo soy yo?_ ― realmente tenía un rato moviéndose en un vaivén circular y adentrándose más, el menor no sabía marcarle un ritmo pero para Seth era esplendido― _No tienes que ser un sabio en todo ¿Sabes?...lo haces perfectamente…sea tu primera vez o no…_ ― el menor solo sintió alivio de nuevo y continuo desgarrando la ropa del otro con sus garras, ciertamente el otro le había quitado todo de encima con el enorme aguijón, todo lo que se oía en la habitación eran rugidos, Seth había sacado a todo el mundo del Palacio con el Cetro del Milenio, pero si hubiera gente cerca dirían que había un león suelo en el Palacio rugiendo de forma maquiavélica, no estaban en sus formas humanas pero se reconocían mutuamente, no había manera de que esos rugidos no estuvieran haciendo explotar galaxias enteras pero el menor no podía escuchar sus propios gemidos excitados de lo embriagado que estaba y se ponía al ser tocado por el mayor. Cada momento abriéndole las piernas a su único igual en la faz de la existencia era un gozo tremendo, no podía creer que el mayor tuviera la facultad de abrir no solo su mente sino su corazón su alma y su espíritu y ahora incluía a su cuerpo también. No creyó que ser dominado le gustaría tanto, que anhelaría que el mayor fuese más y más profundo, creía que no estaba dejándole en claro con sus gemidos que lo estaba disfrutando en demasía pero era porque no los podía escuchar el mismo. Seth estaba prácticamente quedándose sordo en ese momento pero daba gracias a sus cualidades regenerativas, no quería dejar de escuchar los tremendos gritos de éxtasis del menor. Apenas toco el punto clave del interior de su Faraón no hizo más que recibir y de recibir suplicas que no se detuviera. Que llegara hasta el fondo y regresara, que lo quería dentro suyo eternamente. Que volvería incluso a luchar contra Zorc si con eso estaban juntos eternamente y Seth sintió ganas de llorar. Sabía lo mucho que significo para el menor enfrentarse a ese demonio y ganarle. Amedrentarlo hasta hacerlo polvo. Pero este quedo tan debilitado por días en el momento en el que se recuperó de su estado el vínculo con Seth se hizo perenemente fuerte. Supo quién era lo que valía y lo mucho que lo necesitaba el mundo. Cuando el Faraón salió del letargo nada podía vencerlo y estaba como nuevo pero sabía que fueron días horribles tanto para él como para Seth, no supo cuál de los dos estuvo más desesperado no supo medir cuantas nubes tuvieron que ser necesarias para que el llanto del Faraón por las noches no lo matara aunque estas si provocaran inundaciones en un tiempo que Egipto no vio tanta lluvia en sus desiertos. Ni llegaba a querer ser consciente de lo atribulado y desesperado que mantenía a Seth constantemente, que tenía que sostenerlo mientras gritaba y maldecía y cada una de sus maldiciones podía hacerse realidad. Oh cuantas veces rugió tan potente del dolor que los dioses se amedrentaron y lloraron por tanta furia y dolor desplegados en la tierra solamente con Seth como testigo. Cuantas veces fue necesario sostener los brazos y las piernas de Atem hasta provocarle quemaduras del agarre para que no saliera a matar descontrolado por el dolor y el trauma de Zorc. Había logrado encontrar esa salida tan ansiada fueron pocos días para los mortales menos de treinta pero ciertamente para ellos habían sido eternidades. Seth no cabía en el asombroso amor que sabía el menor le tenía, para clamar que lo amaba de tal forma que volvería a pasar por el infierno solo para estar juntos. Que mientras él no lo soltara el permanecería. No supo cuando las lágrimas de alegría se volvieron de tristeza y cuando se volvían de nuevo de placer. Solo que ambos supieron que no estaban solos que por vez primera ninguno estaba solo en sus calvarios.

Habían pasado toda la noche durmiendo abrazados luego de que el menor se quedara profundamente dormido en los brazos de Seth, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor entre sus pectorales, el mayor solo podía acariciarle el cabello con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, lo veía tal cual un niño acurrucado que busca refugio entre los brazos de su protector. Apenas el progenitor del menor salió por el este del globo terráqueo el menor abrió los ojos. Realmente siempre despertaba media hora antes del amanecer. Adoraba ver a su padre salir y saludarlo con una enorme sonrisa, solo que ahora estaba fingiendo estar dormido entre los brazos de Seth. Un gatito consentido a todas luces. Y el mayor podía darse el lujo de saber que era el único ser con el cual el menor mostraría esa faceta y el de ojos rojos sabía que el lado posesivo y a la vez tierno y preocupado de Seth solo lo conocería él.

― ¿Sabes? ― hablo muy relajado el moreno menor, no estaba de humor para separarse del mayor y el otro tampoco tenía intención de que el menor y el fueran a fingir ser protocolares la mayoría del día, Seth solo aguzo el oído y atendió a lo que el menor quería decirle, podría entrar en su mente y averiguarlo pero era tan gratificante escucharlo directamente que lo dejo hablar― Eres mi súper héroe…― Seth se sonrojo a puntos patológicos y que no debían ser sanos para su sistema circulatorio― Si, súper héroe como en esos comics que leen en el futuro, pero mil veces mejor. Siempre vienes a salvar mi día Seth. Todo el tiempo…― se acurruco más en su pecho, el mayor solo sintió que se enamoraba cada vez más y retenía las ganas de llorar sorbiéndose la nariz, ese muchacho que apenas comenzaba a vivir enfrentaba un apocalipsis diariamente y siempre salía airoso y con maestría, aun cuando no se daba cuenta de quién era realmente. Ahora que lo sabía y por supuesto sabia el verdadero nombre de Seth y ya el flujo de información divina estaba normalizándose prefería solo confesarle al mayor lo que sentía― Puedo ser tan fuerte como a ti se te antoje pero realmente…sin ti yo no soy nada…― rio bastante divertido― Mi consejero, mi maestro, mi guía, mi amante, tú me escogiste deliberadamente, no fallo al intuir que le diste un instructivo a mi madre de como mierda me querías a detalle y no puedo ni imaginar la cara que puso cuando viniste con tanto cinismo a reclamarle lo que era tuyo y nadie te puso objeciones…¡Jajajaja! Eso te hace la figura paterna que nunca fue Aknamkanom en su tiempo, Ra es glorioso realmente me da lo que necesito y las armas para conseguir lo que quiero a la vez aunque piense por segundos que debo adecuarme solamente a lo que necesite dejando mis deseos de lado…en serio que eres mi súper héroe Seth…puedes ser el que tú quieras…a mí me gusta ese tal Deadpool.

―E-Ese es un antihéroe estúpido y está bien pendejo de la cabeza…

― ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Tu insultando?!

―Bueno, bueno basta de bullying― el mayor rodo los ojos ironizando al cielo y luego comenzó a reír igual era tan jodidamente liberador dejar el protocolo― ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Aunque sí que aplica!

―Bueno, tiene claras las cosas y sabe cómo es el mundo y como se ganan las cosas…eso me lo enseñaste bien tú, porque aparte de un maestro cariñoso también eres un puto entrenador espartano…― el menor tenía una vena cobrando vida en la sien― Me provoca molerte el culo a golpes en ocasiones…

― ¿Tú crees que esos músculos que tienes se hicieron a base de tonterías como: _Ya bebé tomate tu tiempo para aprender la tabla de multiplicar del 8_? ― ok Seth estaba siendo sarcástico y Atem exploto en carcajadas estruendosas, rodo por la cama y se sostuvo la frente.

―Ok, ok punto para ti― el otro se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con dientes afilados― ¿Entonces para cuando la boda?

―Ya estamos ca- ― interrumpido y contradicho olímpicamente.

―Me sabe a mierda…

― ¡ESA LENGUA!

― ¡A ti también te encanta la idea!

― ¡No es necesaria!

― ¡Pero quiero presumirte!

― ¡¿Eh?!

― ¡Tener al mejor esposo del mundo debe presumirse! ¡¿Sabes?!

― ¡SIEMPRE CON TU ACTITUD ARROGANTE! ¡Por Ra que en esa línea de tiempo como duelista eras el mejor por una razón! Aunque eres de lo peor también…

―Y tú piensas que me veía endemoniadamente apuesto pateándole el culo en duelo a tu reencarnación…por mucho que fueras tú mismo me aplaudes a mi…

―Cállate…

―Yo también te amo…

―No es necesaria una…

―Ya pensé en los preparativos― Seth descompuso la cara― Y también en como dividiremos el reino: 50/50

― ¡¿Crees que la gente aceptara a DOS Faraones reinando a la vez?! ― Seth quiso disuadir al menor.

―Uy si el matrimonio igualitario, la poligamia y esa gente que se casa con ella misma en el futuro son mucho más posibles que dos hombres compartiendo el título de regentes…

―No es lo mismo que las triadas o tetrarquías…siempre hay un Rey dominante, tu intensión es que ambos tengamos la MISMA categoría…

―Por eso te adoro, tan listo y tan tonto…

― ¿Me vas a obligar a usar vestido o algo?

―Ya llevas falda…

― ¡ES UNA TUNICA!

―Yo diría faldón…

― ¡Es mejor que esa mini-falda!

―Mini-falda que te deja ver todo lo que tu quieres…― el marcador se volteo violentamente.

―Atem no es necesario y es mi última palabra― cuando Seth vino a enterarse ya estaban parados frente al templo de Ra: Atem invito a todo Egipto a la boda al parecer. Sorprendentemente nadie puso quejas ni objeciones. Con lo mucho que estaba haciendo el Faraón por su pueblo realmente ellos estaban tan agradecidos que simplemente si el quería casarse con otro hombre y darle el mismo título jerárquico era una nimiedad a comparación a mandar a un dragón a repetir comida entre las tribus más pobres del continente. Ambos cargaban una túnica faraónica muy ceremonial todo era blanco rojo y dorado en ellos, Seth estaba usando los tocados y el Chivá para eventos públicos en el mentón, el menor estaba muy feliz y es que nadie iba a estarlo contradiciendo ciertamente (mucho menos cuando amenazó con cortarle la lengua a Muran si abría la bocota) la fiesta y la algarabía eran quizá demasiadas, decir que hasta Obelisko se emborracho en la fiesta posterior no era juego. Eso y Mahad tuvo el problema de su vida haciéndola de GPS para rastrear a las hordas de Kuriboh's alados que escaparon durante la fiesta, adoraban al Faraón por alguna razón inexplicable y siempre salían a sacarle una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz de casarse con su pareja destinada que hubo una erupción de ellos y los quería a todos para tenerlos de mascotas y le toco a Mahad reunirlos. Solo fue cuestión de esperar al amanecer todos con velas en las manos y con la santa bendición de Khepri en el este se unieron un beso apasionado. No fue necesario un Sacerdote especifico ya que el Faraón y el Sacerdote estaban capacitados para casar a quien sea así que casarse a si mismos fue cómico en realidad. Pero las palabras que Seth siempre creyó que estaban de más entre ellos y que lo hizo inmensamente feliz fueron: ― Acepto…― pero no sabía que el menor se sintió más glorificado que el al bramar un:

―Acepto― y finalmente unir sus labios.

 _ **N/A: Nojoda ESTO es para que digan que no los quiero. Estoy en medio de un estado envuelto en manifestaciones robándome el wi-fi y yo solo pensando después de resolver que coño vamos a comer en los próximos días: ¡¿Cuándo voy a montar las actualizaciones que tienen mil años en mi computadoraaaaa?! Esto damas y caballeros es: Amor al arte y al manga/anime.**_


End file.
